


Football OTP Timelines: Skagger

by orphan_account



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Confrontations, First Kiss, First Meetings, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-18
Updated: 2014-11-18
Packaged: 2018-02-26 04:56:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2638865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The timeline from when Daniel and Martin first met, to the end of their story. Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I hope you'll like this! I'll write other pairings too eventually, contact me on my tumblr mignoleeet.tumblr.com about it :)
> 
> FIRST MEETING

11th of January, 2008

Love at first sight was overrated. It was overrated, it was unrealistic and it was definitely not the way the love story between one Daniel Agger and one Martin Skrtel began. 

Everyone at Liverpool were always excited about new transfers. It was out of companionship and common decency most of the players went to Melwood to meet the new transfer, all the way from Russia; or whatever. Daniel didn't exactly care where this new man was from. He was good and that's all he needed to know for now.

Not only was he good. He was tough too. Daniel noticed that about Martin Skrtel the moment the Slovak centre back walked into Melwood training grounds, his long fingers wrapped around the doorhandle to the glass door in a tight grip when pushing the door open. Not that his fingers was the first thing that Daniel noticed about him- that, he had to think back on remembering.

The first thing he really noticed about Martin Skrtel was his appearance.   
The first thought that hit Daniel was that if he hadn't become a sucsessful footballer, this Skrtel guy would definitely have been a criminal.   
He certainly looked it, with his shaved head with barely sprouting stubble, his sharp features, sharp cheekbones, piercing blue eyes, inked skin and long, slender body. He cast a wayward glance over at Carra, who muttered to Stevie; "Damn, I would not want to meet this guy in a dark alley round nighttime." Stevie jabbed his elbow into Jamie's ribcage and stepped forward, extending his hand to the man. As the captain, he had certain duties, which everyone was aware of.

"Hi! Martin, right? I'm Steven, but most around here call me Stevie. I'm your captain. Your flight was okay, I reckon?" Martin Skrtel stood there, looking like a big question mark.  
If Daniel hadn't been too busy eyeing Martin Skrtel's visible ink, he might even have considered the lost look on the Slovak's face cute. Steven scratched his neck, "You okay?" He asked. Daniel rolled his eyes- great, the guy didn't even know fucking english.

"Hi." Martin Skrtel suddenly replied, looking firmly at Steven, "I...er, my name is Martin, yes. The flight was good." He replied, a small tilt of his lips making a small smile visible on those full lips, probably proud of his effort on English. Steven grinned, "Good, good! Okay, you're probably tired, you should get some rest.   
There's no training before tomorrow, but we're looking forward to it. You have a place to stay, yeah?" Steven asked, to which Martin shook his head, "No time. I will find a... hotel." He told him.

Steven's eyes immediately went to Daniel. Daniel frowned back at him, knowing exactly what Steven was looking for.  
Maybe, in a drunken slur back in 2007, Daniel had told Steven he had an unoccupied guest room if he ever wanted to crash there. He wanted to mouth him that no, he didn't want Martin Skrtel over just yet, but Steven pushed Martin in Daniel's direction, "Martin, this is Daniel Agger. He's a centre back of ours, one of Denmark's finest!" He told Martin Skrtel.  
Martin Skrtel looked at Daniel with a curious look, his dark brow furrowing before a small smile spread on his face, "Hi, Daniel. My name is Martin." He said and extended his hand. Daniel shrugged and grabbed Martin Skrtel's hand, shaking it. (Again, if he thought back on it, he always remembered that even back then, he loved Martin's long, slender fingers. He could write pages upon pages about his fingers.) 

"Reason I brought it up is because Daniel has got a room that's not being used. It's better for you, you know, so you don't have to live on hotel food forever."   
Steven chuckled and clapped both their backs before taking a step back, "I'll let you talk." he said and gave Daniel a warning look before scurrying off to Carra, who was snickering. Great, Dan thought, "Yeah, the room at my house is unused, if you want to sleep there until you get your own place." Daniel said.   
Martin Skrtel smiled at him, nodding, "Yeah. Maybe you can help me settle and...uh, better my english?" He gave a hopeful look, like only a young aspiring man could, and Daniel sighed. He was giving in to Martin Skrtel, "Yeah, I'll help." Then suddenly, Daniel grinned and grabbed Martin Skrtel's arm, leading him towards the others, "You're my age right? About 24? We'll have fun, Skrtel."

It wasn't love at first sight, neither friendship at first sight- at first, it was nothing but two strangers meeting. Already a week later, though, they were practically joined at the hip.


	2. Confrontation And First Kiss

4th of April, 2012

Martin and Daniel rarely argued. They usually shrugged it off when the other was being a massive prick, or just generally didn't care. They were used to riling each other up at training anyway, making each other more aggressive on the pitch. It was never a method they used outside of the pitch. Never.

Whenever they did fight, though, they didn't speak. They punched. They kicked. They beat each other up.

Martin stumbled backwards as he felt the pain from Daniel's fist connecting briefly with his jaw spread through him. He grabbed his jaw which felt almost loose before getting back on his feet, blue eyes full of anger and rage. Daniel was on his toes, his fists clenched, ready to punch Martin again if he got closer- which he would without no doubt.

Before another punch was thrown, Daniel glared at Martin, "You're a complete asshole!" He yelled at Martin, who was still nursing his jaw.

Martin let his hand drop and instead clenched it like Daniel, bringing it up in position to punch, "Why the hell am I the asshole, you fucker?! I didn't do nothing!"

This went on and on and on until Daniel had grabbed Martin forcefully by the collar of his shirt and pushed him into the locker behind him. Luckily for them, everyone else was gone, not wanting to get in the way for another Skrtel/Agger fight. It had happened once- Carra had tried to peel them off of each other, which only resulted in Carra getting a black eye. Ever since, they decided that the two of them needed to punch it out.

Daniel glared at Martin, pushing him harder against the locker. Martin could probably push him off, but he wasn't for some reason. He was weakly resisting, but Daniel knew Martin's strength- this was nowhere near Martin's limit.

"What's up with you lately, Skrtel? You've been a complete ass for a fucking month now! And now you decide to tackle me, when you knew I was first of all on your team?! You fucking knew, it was no fucking accident- you wouldn't make such a stupid mistake!!" As much as Martin was flattered, he had no time for that. He dug his nails into Daniel's wrist, watchig Daniel's brow curl but nothing more- there wasn't a snowballs chance in hell that Daniel would show any kind of vulnerability to Martin.

"You just get on my nerve, okay?! With all your shit. You.... you smile at me all the time, you look at me all the time, you touch me all the time... and for God's sake, who walks around naked in a hotel suite you're sharing with another teammate?!" Martin snapped. His eyes widened when he realised what he had just said. Fuck. Shit. Fucking shit in fucking hell. Daniel just stared back at him.

Suddenly, the Dane's grip loosened before he let completely go of Martin. The Slovakian rubbed his neck before his eyes were on Daniel. They had both calmed down considerably, and Daniel was running his fingers through his mohawk, biting his lip, "Shit..." He muttered. Suddenly, he looked at Martin, "Look, Martin, I wasn't.... Fuck, this is gonna sound weird and please do not hate me but... I think I was flirting." He mumbled, the Dane's cheeks going red, illuminating his freckles. Martin had to bite his lip not to comment on it.

"Flirting?" Martin breathed, his whole expression a huge question mark. Daniel nodded, eyes still on Martin, "Yeah... I'm kinda into you." He said. Daniel had never been one to stall these kinds of things, "I understand if that throws you off and all, I'll probably get over it..:" He trailed off, his green eyes meeting blue. Martin was speechless for a moment.

"Fuck." Martin whispered, to which he earned a small 'Yeah' from Dan. 

Before either knew what was happening, both had been completely ready for it. They lurched for each other at the same time, arms wrapping around long, taunt-muscled bodies, fingers tangling in hair (in Martin's case) and most importantly: lips pressing against lips in a kiss that was as fierce as their fights.

They kissed as they fought- aggressively, few words, just actions. 

They pulled apart, slightly out of breath, still tangled together like a mess. Martin rested his chin on Daniel's shoulder and listened to his pants, "Fuck, Martin.." Daniel breathed, fingers gripping tightly onto Martin's nice shirt (which was now crumpled).

The two of them looked at each other and as the silence became awkward, Daniel laughed. Martin frowned at him, but he looked amused, "What?" He asked, a small trace of laughter bubbling in Martin's voice too. Daniel bit his lip and smiled, "This is weird." He stated, to which Martin frowned, "Good-weird, don't get me wrong." He assured, before running one hand over Martin's shaved head before his fingers stopped on his neck, slowly pulling him closer for another kiss, "Kiss me if you wanna go on a date this friday, Skrtel." He breathed.

Their lips were locked not a second later.


End file.
